Dimitri Tiomkin
Dimitri Zinovievich Tiomkin ble utdannet ved St. Petersburg. I 1925 emigrerte han til USA, møtte ballettdanser Albertina Rasch og giftet seg (1891-1967) og dro med henne til Hollywood hvor hun fikk en jobb i filmbransjen. I 1931 begynte Tiomkin åskrive filmmusikk, og i 1937 ble han amerikansk statsborger. Selv med den russiske musikalske tradisjonen han kom fra, skrev han med stor suksess musikk for ur-amerikanske westernfilmer, og for mange klassikere som Frank Capras berømte film [[Tapte horisonter|''Tapte horisonter]] (1937), [[Portrett av Jennie|Portrett av Jennie]] (1948), 'Tarzan og havfruene, den siste Tarzan-filmen med Johnny Weissmuller, [[Livet er vidunderlig|Livet er vidunderlig]] (1946) og ''Mr. Smith kommer til Washington (1939). Musikken hans vil alltid bli forbundet med filmen [[Sheriffen|'''''Sheriffen]] (1952), som fikk Oscar for både beste sang og beste filmmusikk. Mange andre kjente filmer fulgte, som [[Høy himmel|''Høy himmel]] (1952), 'Døden ved rattet' (1952), [[Ingen vei tilbake|Ingen vei tilbake]] (1954), [[Giganten|Giganten]] (1956), [[Det beste i livet|Det beste i livet]] (1956), [[Oppgjør i O.K. Corral|Oppgjør i O.K. Corral]] (1957), 'Rio Bravo' (1959), [[Alamo|Alamo]] (1960), 'By uten nåde '(1961), [[55 dager i Peking|55 dager i Peking]] (1963) og [[Romerrikets fall|Romerrikets fall]] (1964). For Alfred Hitchcock skrev Dimitri Tiomkin musikken til fire filmer: [[I tvilens skygge|I tvilens skygge]] (1943), [[Farlig reisefølge|Farlig reisefølge]] (1951), 'Skiftemålet' (1953), og 'Ring politiet!' (1954). Med unntak av film, Tiomkin skrev noen velkjente tema sanger for TV-serier som ''Rawhide (1959),'' Gunslinger'' (1961) og The Wild Wild West (1965). I 1959 utga han sin selvbiografi under tittelen Please Don't Hate Me. Dimitri Tiomkin døde den 11. november 1979 i London. Tiomkin er en av Hollywoods mest suksessrike komponister gjennom tidene. Han vant fire Oscar og var nominert til tjue. Han har også mottatt fem Golden Globes. Filmografi 1970 -- Tsjaikovskij (komponist) 1964 -- Romerrikets fall (komponist) 1963 -- 55 dager i Peking (komponist) 1961 -- Kanonene på Navarone (komponist) 1961 -- By uten nåde (komponist) 1960 -- Nattens hevnere (komponist) 1960 -- Alamo (komponist) 1959 -- Det unge land (komponist) 1958 -- Den gamle mannen og havet (komponist) 1957 -- Vill er vinden (komponist) 1957 -- Oppgjør i O.K. Corral (komponist) 1956 -- Det beste i livet (komponist) 1956 -- Giganten (komponist) 1955 -- En manns mytteri (komponist) 1954 -- Ingen vei tilbake (komponist) 1953 -- Det må til! (komponist) 1952 -- Himmelsengen (komponist) 1952 -- Høy himmel (komponist) 1952 -- Sheriffen (komponist) 1951 -- Den dype brønnen (komponist) 1951 -- Farlig reisefølge (komponist) 1950 -- Cyrano de Bergerac (komponist) 1950 -- Mennene (komponist) 1949 -- Champion (komponist) 1948 -- Portrett av Jennie (komponist) 1948 -- Red River (komponist) 1946 -- Duell i solen (komponist) 1946 -- Livet er vidunderlig (komponist) 1946 -- Det mørke speil (komponist) 1945 -- Dillinger (komponist) 1944 -- Broen San Luis Rey (komponist) 1943 -- The Battle of Russia (komponist) 1943 -- Kampen om Aleutene (komponist) 1943 -- I tvilens skygge (komponist) 1942 -- Skillingen og drømmen (komponist) 1941 -- De Korsikanske brødrene (komponist) 1941 -- Vi trenger hverandre (komponist) 1940 -- Mannen fra vesten (komponist) 1939 -- Mr. Smith kommer til Washington (komponist) 1939 -- Bare engler har vinger (komponist) 1938 -- Du kan ikke ta det med deg (komponist) 1937 -- Tapte horisonter (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1958 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Den gamle mannen og havet : 1954 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Ingen vei tilbake : 1952 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Sheriffen : 1952 -- Beste Sang for "Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darlin'" fra Sheriffen (med Ned Washington) ; Nominert : 1970 -- Beste Adapterte Filmmusikk for Tsjaikovskij : 1964 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Romerrikets fall : 1963 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for 55 dager i Peking : 1963 -- Beste Sang for "So Little Time" fra 55 dager i Peking (med Paul Francis Webster) : 1961 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Kanonene på Navarone : 1961 -- Beste Sang for "Town Without Pitty" fra By uten nåde (med Ned Washington) : 1960 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Alamo : 1960 -- Beste Sang for "The Green Leaves of Summer" fra Alamo (Med Paul Francis Webster) : 1959 -- Beste Sang for "Strange Are the Ways of Love" fra Det unge land (med Ned Washington) : 1957 -- Beste Sang for "Wild is the Wind" fra Vill er vinden (med Ned Washington) : 1956 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Giganten : 1956 -- Beste Sang for "Friendly Persuasions (Thee I Love)" fra Det beste i livet (med Paul Francis Webster) : 1954 -- Beste Sang for "The High and the Mighty" fra Ingen vei tilbake (med Ned Washington) : 1949 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Champion : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Broen San Luis Rey : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Shillingen og drømmen : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for De Korsikanske brødrene : 1939 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Mr. Smith kommer til Washington Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri Tiomkin, Dimitri